La pequeña damita y Teddy
by shidori
Summary: Una historia de cuando Integra tenía cuatro años y su pequeño peluche Teddy, espero no sea de su disgusto xD.Por cierto tiene contenido AXI como siempre.


Una historia muy rara xD, ni siquiera yo la paso ero digamos que estoy en tiempos de falta de creatividad aunque naaa sino que me da flojera escribir a veces ya que estoy pensando en otras historia que se llamará Apocalipto: la extinción cuyo personaje principal es Integra y Alucard como siempre, pero esa historia va tener mucha fantasía que si por ahora ando planeando como empiezo ¬¬ y antes planeo terminar cambiando el destino para dedicarme a ella.

La pequeña damita y Teddy

Con tan sólo cuatro años la pequeña señorita ya estaba llena de curiosidad corriendo por toda la mansión y le temía a los payasos creyendo que querían secuestrarla para alejarla de papá y Walter.

Sus zapatitos de charol sonaban por toda la gran mansión y su eco rebotaba en todas las paredes, Walter tenía que correr siempre tras ella que parecía un pequeño pericote metiéndose todo a la boca y escondiéndose bajo las mesas, lo cual se había vuelto su rutina. Luego del incidente de ayer Arthur había decidido no más cigarros en casa después de que el pequeño ratón se comiese uno de los cigarros, medida que también tuvo que adoptar lastimosamente Walter debido a la querida damita de casa.

Aquella tarde Walter y Arthur estuvieron al borde de un infarto cuando Integra empezó a vomitar sobre el sillón preferido de papá, sobre su escritorio, los recibos, informes que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho Arthur, sobre Walter y finalmente sobre el doctor Travelan quien tuvo que hacerle un lavado gástrico. Por supuesto que a ella no le gusto en nada la idea de un lavado cuando ni siquiera se dejaba atrapar por Walter a la hora del baño, la pequeña a su corta edad no conocía ni siquiera el significado de pudor y sin ninguna discreción hacía carrera hasta la oficina de su padre pidiendo ser rescatada a la amenaza de ser sumergida en las profundidades del océano de su tina, el pobre de Walter terminaba cansado y con la toalla en la mano frente a la oficina de Arthur encontrando a la pequeña traviesa sentada en las piernas de su padre, quien por cierto no evitaba soltar ruidosas carcajadas al ver al mayordomo fatigado por la carrera.

Pero Integra siempre perdía al final a pesar de sus sollozos y pucheros, todo para que al final terminase jugando en el agua dándole de palmadas a la superficie dejando completamente mojado a Walter , tal vez ella creía que sería la forma adecuada de refrescarlo luego de la carrera.

Hoy sería n día especial, su padre saldría con ella a pasear como toda familia normal, para esto Integra tuvo que pasar por un largo proceso de imagen aunque más por el hecho de tener que ser atrapada por Walter o ganar la carrera a la que le tenía acostumbrado.

Ella olía a jazmines y lucia unas dos hermosas colitas, sus medias estaban adornadas con blonditas blancas y azules que combinaban con sus grandes ojos azules y su vestido. Walter había sujetado sus colitas con carmines adornadas con pequeños ositos y tiritas brillantes de gradientes azulados, ella parecía toda una princesa ante sus ojos.

Integra balanceaba sus pies en el aire inquieta por ver a su padre, adoraba el olor que desprendía de él que era una mezcla de pólvora y el fino olor de tabaco. Tenía ganas de correr por todos lados, por lo que Walter tuvo que buscar en su bolsillo una paleta de caramelo para mantenerla quieta y no estropease el vestido ni su peinado recogido por pequeños ositos a los cuales ella quería hacerle casería. Para la tranquilidad del mayordomo Integra acepto su trato y se quedo quieta, él acaricio su nuca mientras ella lamia su paleta de caramelo, era una victoria para él al menos por este día.

Habían pasado tan sólo diez minutos sentados frente a la oficina de Arthur y ella ya daba señales de desesperación. Walter ya no tenía ningún dulce escondido para sobornarla además de que no acostumbraba a enviciarla con ellos sino terminaría en el consultorio del dentista con los pocos dientes que tenía.

Desconcertado quedó Walter cuando la pequeña princesa lo miro a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus pequeños dientes en señal de que quería otra paleta de caramelo, él no hizo caso a esto sino a las manchas marrones de chocolate entre sus dientes después de tanto esfuerzo de asearla personalmente, no sabía en que momento paso eso si él no le había dado ningún chocolate. Esto se debía a que Integra hace unas horas había estado paseando sola por el jardín arrancando flores cuando un soldado de unas treinta años aproximadamente la vio husmeando por el patio, supuso que se trataba de la hija de sir Hellsing y se acerco a ella curioso evitando asustarla.

_-Hola_

-Hola- respondió con su dulce voz que aun no era del todo clara o entendible, pero fácil de deducir a lo que se refería.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

-¿Yo?- saco pecho como si fuese un gallito orgulloso que abría sus alas- Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing- el soldado soltó una fuerte carcajada ante tal hermosa escena tan tierna y admirable, ella empezó a reír sin entender el porque y sintiéndose contagiada de la risa del hombre frente a ella.

_-¿Y qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con aparente curiosidad_

-Junto flores para papá y Walter, pero menos para el doctor por que él no es bueno- finalizo molesta.

_-¡OH! ¿por qué crees eso?_

-Por que él ayer metió un horrible tubo en mi boca y me hinco con sus agujas.

_-Uyy él es un hombre muy malo._

-Sí- respondió con fuerza, Integra luego de eso le dio una de las margaritas que llevaba en sus manos- es un trébol de la suerte.

-Oh gracias, eres una damita muy amable.

Ella sonrió feliz al verlo agradecido por su regalo.

-Pero esto no es un trébol, por que no tiene cuatro hojas.

Entonces Integra respondió llena de sabiduría sintiéndose más lista que cualquier ser humano sobre la tierra.

-¡Eso tiene solución!- dijo entusiasmada

Agarro la margarita que le había dado y empezó a arrancar todos los pétalos para finalmente entregárselo al soldado.

_-Eres muy lista- sonrió_

-Es por que soy una Hellsing y me llamo Integra- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_-Y también eres muy bonita_.

-Jejejeje gracias, usted también es muy bonita.

-_Gracias_- nunca pensó ver tanta ternura en un lugar como este- _creo que ya es hora que entres a casa, tu papá debe estar muy preocupado por ti._

Ella lo miro haciendo un gesto de negación, no quería entrar porque había muchos hombres que botaban humo de su cuerpo como si se tratasen de dragones y Walter la buscaba para bañarla.

-_Hagamos un trato_-dijo el soldado buscando entre sus bolsillos.

Integra lo miro como si fuese una experta en tratos y con mucha voluntad de sostener su palabra también, pero nunca contra una barra de chocolate. El soldado saco de su chaleco una barra del más dulce manjar al cual era adicta a parte de la leche. Ella paso saliva al ver si adicción frente a sus ojos.

-Si entras a casa te daré está barra de chocolate.

-Trato hecho- él le dio a barra de chocolate y ella lo escondió inmediatamente en su vestido, sabía que si Walter lo veía se lo quitaría diciendo que era malo para ella.

Una vez que dentro Integra lo vio alejarse cada vez más de ella y grito.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

_-¿Yo?-_ volteo sorprendido- _me llamo Jack_- sonrió y siguió su camino.

Walter supuso al final que algún soldado le habría dado aquel dulce, para la pequeña Integra creía haber tenido éxito ocultándolo a Walter sin saber que su propia sonrisa fue su delator.

-Integra- murmuro y ella lo miro confundida- tenemos que lavarte los dientes nuevamente.

-….-ella hizo un puchero buscando su salvación.

En aquel instante la puerta se abrió frente a ellos, salvada por la campana.

Arthur la miro sorprendido, ella estaba tan hermosa como si fuera un pequeño angelito, ella salto de la silla tambaleando al tocar el suelo a punto de caer pero su papá la cargo a tiempo ni bien ella había saltado de la silla.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre, Integra- ella adoro escuchar su voz.

Él la separo de sus brazos y se la entrego a Walter, no comprendió Integra por que la separo de él. Walter la tomo en sus brazos y ella extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia se padre para que la cargase.

-Integra- le dijo triste- hoy no podre salir a pasear contigo mi princesa-ella no comprendía, sólo quería llorar y abrazar a su papá.

Arthur había recibido una llamada importante de sir Island por lo tenía que viajar inmediatamente hacia su encuentro por lo que estaría ausente dos días.

-Volveré en dos días Integra- le dio un tierno beso en la frente- cuídala mucho en mi ausencia Walter.

-Sí señor, que tenga un buen viaje- Walter estaba conmovido al ver a Integra a punto de llorar.

Cuando Arthur dio la vuelta para irse rápidamente Integra rompió en llanto dando pataletas sobre Walter quien la sujetaba fuertemente para no dejarla caer tratando de calmarla. Al voltear a verla Arthur se sintió tan cruel en aquel momento y ganas de de correr hacia Integra y llevársela con él.

Luego de un largo rato de sollozos Integra quedo completamente cansada hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Su cuarto estaba pintado de celeste con dibujos de nubes, arcoíris y mariposas por todos lados, en su techo había estrellitas que brillaban en la oscuridad que simulaban el firmamento del cielo. Sus sábanas tenían decoraciones de perritos y gatitos.

Al despertar tenía todo el cabello alborotado y puesta su ropa de dormir, aunque aun la noche empezaba a caer.

Salto de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Walter que se había quedado profundamente dormido a lado de la cama de Integra.

Salió descalza de la habitación, para suerte suya Walter había dejado la puerta semiabierta. Pero decidió regresar en busca de su esponjoso amigo Teddy, un perrito negro de ojos rojos que nadie sabía de donde había salido y menos aún si se trataba de un perro de peluche debido a que este tenía seis ojos, aunque Walter y Arthur supieron muy bien a quien le recordaba ese extraño amigo de Integra lo cual llevo a Arthur a querer desaparecerlo pero con un intento en vano ya que ella soltaba un fuerte chillido que los dejaba sordos.

Camino no por pasillos de la mansión arrastrando a Teddy por el suelo, habían muchos cuadros colgados en las paredes y ella saludaba a cada uno diciendo sus nombres, demostrando ya a su temprana edad lo lista que era aunque más era algo automático ya que su padre siempre la paseaba por ahí diciendo sus nombres hasta que ella lo memorizara. Cuando Integra llego hacía el cuadro de un viejo hombre de ojos azules como los suyos y cabellos blancos ella se detuvo.

-Hola abuelo Van- dijo sonriente- él es Teddy y es mi mejor amigo- ella desvió la mirada al ver sorprendida en el espejo del otro extremo oscurecer para luego ver unos ojos rojos abrirse- me tengo que ir abuelo- camino hacía el espejo.

Este extraño suceso se repitió una y otras ves alejándose de Integra que lo seguía a cada lado donde iba apareciendo hasta que ella llego a las escaleras. Ella ni siquiera miro las escaleras, sólo sintió su cuerpo caer al primer escalón al no encontrar el suelo al mismo nivel cuando piso, cerro los ojos llena de miedo. Cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba junto a las escaleras ni menos aún en un iluminado lugar sino en un oscuro lugar de paredes sucias junto a Teddy.

Era una habitación muy grande de paredes altas, el aroma del lugar era a sangre y polvo. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de madera cuyo espaldar era muy alto, este era el único objeto que parecía haber en toda la habitación que lucia completamente vacía con una tenue luz que la iluminaba.

Ella escucho pasos acercarse al lugar cuando de repente un asustado Walter estaba frente a ella que corrió para abrazarla, estaba completamente preocupado ya que Integra había desaparecido cinco horas.

-¡INTEGRA!- grito Walter conteniendo el llanto para no asustarla. Ella podía moverse a penas por lo fuerte que este la sujetaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- la cargo entre sus brazos saliendo de la habitación- vámonos de aquí señorita, no tienes idea como he estado preocupado.

Ya Integra recostada en la cama Walter no sabía como ella había llegado a esa habitación si está había permanecido cerrada durante años desde que él había sido encerrado por sir Arthur, pensó que era mejor no decirle nada al papá de Integra, después de todo ella ya estaba a salvo.

Habían pasado dieciocho años desde esa vez.

-¡Alucard!- repitió Integra una y otra vez- me estás escuchando?

-Haa- la miro- perdón, Integra

-No es necesario que estés aquí, no hay ninguna misión por ahora que si puedes retirarte a descansar.

-No es necesario, sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando? Alucard mejor hazlo en los sótanos y baja tus pies de mi escritorio- dijo molesta al ver su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Alguna vez te conté como te conocí por primera vez?

-Uhmm- volteo curiosa- no y a que se viene eso.

-Fue hace dieciocho años atrás

-¿Dieciocho años? No recuerdo haberte conocido hace tanto tiempo Alucard, no fue hace diez años desde que nos vimos.

-¡Cierto! Pero tú, yo no.

-A que te refieres – se sentó.

-¿No recuerdas a Teddy?

-No, es un amigo tuyo?- Integra soltó una sonrisa.

-No, es tu mejor amigo de infancia Integra, de cuando eras una adicta a la leche.

-Al menos no a la sangre- dijo algo molesta- ahora que lo dices creo recordar algo, un extraño muñeco de trapo pero no claramente ya que era muy pequeña.

-Teddy era un regalo para mi futuro amo, para la pequeña damita de la mansión

-….- pensó si amargarse o mostrarse agradecida- supongo que debo darte las gracias por tal presente, ahora si me disculpas ya es muy tarde y debo descansar- Integra se paro para retirarse.

Cuando ella se encontraba en la puerta Alucard le dijo:

-Que tenga buenas noches pequeña damita.

-Buenas noches- respondió algo molesta al sentir que aun la veía como una pequeña niña a quien proteger o al menos era algo que él sabía fingir.


End file.
